dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
William Roque
Captain William Roque is the second-in-command of The Losers. History ''The Losers Roque, along with five members of the team; Clay, Jensen, Pooch and Cougar, are sent to Bolivia in a search and destroy mission on a compound controlled by a drug lord. While painting the target for an upcoming air strike, the Losers spot slave children in the compound and try to call off the attack, but their superior, code-named "''Max", ignores their pleas. With no other option, the Losers enter the compound and successfully rescue the children while killing the drug lord in the process. As a helicopter arrives to pick them up, Max, convinced that they know too much, orders it to be destroyed without realizing that they decided to rescue the children first. The Losers watch as an air strike destroys the helicopter and kills 25 innocent people. Knowing that the attack was meant to kill them, they fake their deaths by throwing their dog tags next to the destroyed helicopter and become stranded in Bolivia while determining to get revenge on the mysterious Max. Four months later, Clay is approached by Aisha al-Fadhil, a mysterious woman who offers him the chance to kill Max, against whom she wants revenge. Clay accepts and Aisha arranges for the Losers to return to the United States, where they attack a heavily-armed convoy supposedly containing Max in Miami, only to discover that Aisha tricked them into stealing a hard drive with Max's secrets. Roque threatens to shoot Aisha and when Clay handcuffs her, he and Roque start an argument that ends with Clay punching Roque's face and frees Aisha. Unable to access the files, Jensen infiltrates the company that made the drive and steals an algorithm that allows him to crack the code, discovering that the drive contains credits for a $400 million transfer in Max's name, which he received for selling "Snukes"—eco-friendly bombs with the potency of a nuclear warhead, but no fall-out—to international terrorists. Tracing the money flow to the Port of Los Angeles, in which the Losers deduce is Max's base, a plan is formed to attack the port and kill Max. While analyzing the drive, Jensen discovers that their Bolivia mission was a cover so Max could eliminate the drug lord—who had discovered his plan—and that Aisha is the man's daughter, seeking revenge for his death. After her cover is blown, Aisha shoots Jensen and escapes. Believing that she might betray them, the Losers decide to speed up their attack on Max's base, only to be betrayed by Roque and captured by both Max and Wade. Roque tells Clay that he just wants to get his life back without doing revenge. As the Losers are lined up to be executed, Aisha returns and ambushes Max's team. In the ensuing fight, Clay confirms that he killed Aisha's father. Clay and the team ambush Max, starting a shootout with his men. Roque and Clay get into a fight, with Clay manages to break Roque's arm and hurt one of his eyes. After defeating his old friend Clay, Roque attempts to steal Max's plane, loaded with his money, and tries to escape the Port of Los Angeles. As Roque's plane taxis down the runway, Wade takes a motorcycle and goes after him to retrieve Max's money as Max kills Vikram. Cougar shoots the motorcycle's engine, causing Wade to be hurled into the plane's engine and the flaming motorcycle to be hurled into the cockpit of the plane, which explodes and killing Roque as well as the pilot inside. Equipment *Colt XSE *Desert Eagle *M4A1 *Heckler & Koch 416 *Knifes Relationships *Franklin Clay - Teammate turned enemy. *Jake Jensen - Teammate turned enemy. *Linwood "Pooch" Porteous - Teammate turned enemy. *Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez - Teammate turned enemy. *Max - Enemy turned ally. *Wade Travis - Enemy turned ally. Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 film) **''The Losers'' (First appearance) - Idris Elba Gallery File:Roque.jpg Category:The Losers Characters Category:The Losers (film) Characters Category:Special Forces Personnel Category:Former Heroes Category:Villains Category:The Losers members